I Forgot My Keys
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: Forgetting the keys for their flat turns into an adventure for best friends Alice, Anabelle, and Lily when they stumble upon 221B Baker Street and meet Sherlock Holmes and his sassy, sweet, best friend, former army doctor, John Watson. They soon find themselves drug into adventures with the duo and might even find love on the way. Rated T for Swearing.


CHAPTER ONE

Meet Mr. Sherlock Holmes

**A/N: Hello my fellow Sherlockians! This is a little story i'm working on. I decided to post it in honor of Season 3. I don't know how often I will be updating, since i have other stories i'm working on, plus school. I will try to update as much as i can. I hope you all enjoy this, stay tuned, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review. No flames please. **

**-Luv**

* * *

_Summary: Forgetting the keys for their flat turns into an adventure for best friends Alice and Lily when they stumble upon 221B Baker Street and meet Sherlock Holmes and his sassy, sweet, best friend, former army doctor, John Watson. They soon find themselves drug into adventures with the duo and might even find love on the way. Sherlock/ OC, John/OC, Lestarde/ OC_

_Rated T for Language _

* * *

OC's

**Alice Marie Fletcher**: long, curly/wavy, golden blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, Author

**Lily Jane Carver:** long, untamable, dark purple hair, brown eyes, always wears a lab coat, a scarf, and converse, and nerdy glasses, Scientist/Biologist

**Annabelle Roxie Walsh:** Curly, strawberry blonde/red hair in full ringlets, blue eyes, Actress

* * *

LILY

"Oh, bloody hell!" I yelled as I punctured my finger with a brand new needle that I was going to use for an experiment. I shook my hand and blew on my wound. I then ran to the sink and put it underwater and held my breath when the cold stung it. A held it there for a few moments and went to the first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around it when my alarm went off. I peered at my phone, "Crap!" I exclaimed. It was my second alarm; I was running late for my band rehearsal! "Oh bloody hell!" I cursed again, "Shit, shit, shit!" I grabbed my scarf from the hook on the door and put it on. I then took my Bass Clarinet case and music folder from the corner of the room, turned off my light, slammed the door to my lab, locked it and shoved the key into my messy shoulder bag, and off I went. I ran down the hall and nearly crashed into Molly Hooper who was carrying a stack of paperwork, "Sorry!" I called, looking over my shoulder. I continued running, only to crash into someone rather tall, and ended up on my arse, my stuff falling to the floor. My bass clarinet case landed with a loud _thunk_! My music folder fell and opened up, scattering music all of the room, and my handbag spilled, all of my things falling out.

"You best be more careful." The person said. I looked up to see Sherlock Holmes, the obnoxious high-functioning sociopath that worked in the lab beside me. He walked over and began to pick up my things. I got up off the ground and took my stuff gruffly, yanking them away, "I'll finish here thank you." I shoved my stuff back in their places and took off running again.

"I thank you would be nice! –And you left your lab coat on!" he called after me.

"It's supposed to be left on!" I replied. Then I was gone.

o0o

ALICE

(Some hours later)

"Taxi! Taxi!" I called from the corner, waving my arms. I had just been at the office the entire day, turning in my latest novel, "_Collapse into Nothingness_" a love story about two ghosts, and working on my next one, about a pirate and a siren/mermaid whatever you want to call her. I was delighted to at last be going home, as it was late, if only I could get a taxi. At last one stopped for me and I hopped in the backseat, delicately placing my laptop on my lap, and gave directions to my flat that I shared with my two best friends, Lily, my wacky Biologist, and Annabelle, my Actress, (for plays only) who was visiting family.

The drive was about ten minutes long when the taxi pulled up in front of my home. I paid the cabby and got out of the car and walked up to my door. I then went to get my keys out of my purse, which I always kept in the smallest front pocket, but they weren't there. "Oh crap!" I began to dig through my purse and laptop bag, no keys. I checked my coat and jeans pockets, no keys! "Oh man!" I took a deep breath, I needed to calm down and call Lily, I'm sure she had them. I took out my phone and dialed her number, putting the phone to my ear. It rang several times before she picked it up. "Hullo, Lily speaking." She said.

"Hey Lil, are you still at rehearsal?"

"Yes, of course I am, I'm on break right now, I have an hour left. What do you need?"

"I forgot my keys." I confessed.

"So, you need mine then." She answered.

"Yes, Lil, that would be very nice."

"That's the thing. I don't have them." She replied.

I gaped, "What? So we're locked out!?"

"Yes, in fact we are, and Anna's out of town, so we're screwed."

I face- palmed and huffed. "Lovely. Well…"

"We're going to need a place to stay." Came Lily's voice, "You're going to need find one."

"Oh great."

"Let's see, you're in front of the flat right?"

"Yes, it's where we live."

"Okay, you're going to need to walk a few blocks down to Baker Street."

"Umm…okay…"

"Find 221B."

"Alright, wait why?"

"Because, just trust me on this, I know who lives there."

"I'll pick up some things for us on my way home from rehearsal. I'll call you. Anyway, I have to go, break's just about up. Oh, and I would suggest hurrying up, it's going to rain. Bye, love you."

"Wait, Lil—" the other line buzzed. I huffed. I hung up the phone and put it back in my purse and started to walk. Then, down came the rain.

"Oh, bloody crap!" I took off springing, pulling my coat over my head, and protecting my laptop bag. I ran passed a _Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Café _and came upon 221B. I pulled the knocker and let it fall twice in a row.

"Coming!" came a voice. A few seconds later, the door opened, a small woman passed middle-age with short blonde hair was at the door.

"Hello," she said, "You look familiar but I've never seen you before."

"Hello. I was wondering, I forgot my keys inside my flat, and my friends, one's out of town and the other forgot her keys as well…would it be okay with you if I stayed here?"

"Of course dearie, I wouldn't mind it at all, and I don't think the young man who lives here would mind either. I'm Mrs. Hudson, the Landlady, pleasure." I shook her hand.

"Alice Marie Fletcher."

"The author?" her face was full of recognition.

"Yes, that's me." I smiled.

"I'm very fond of your works." She said, leading me in.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome love." Mrs. Hudson led me up the stairs to a door that was half open and knocked. "Sherlock, you have a visitor." She opened the door; a young man with curly dark hair was lying on the couch, he turned his head, he was rather dashing with striking blue-grey eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson?" he sat up.

"There's a young woman here that needs lodgings, she forgot her house keys."

"Not interested." He replied, lying back down on the couch.

Well that was rude.

"This girl is Alice Marie Fletcher." Mrs. Hudson replied. Sherlock jumped back up and smiled.

"The author!?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes."

He walked swiftly over to me and swept me into his flat by the shoulders, he was tall and smiling at me. "I must say, I am very fond of your works, especially "The Elements of Freedom."

"Really? Thank you. My friend helped me write it." I blushed.

"Well, I'll leave you two then, goodbye." Mrs. Hudson left, closing the door behind her.

I sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Ach, I hate rain sometimes." I took off my coat and hung it on the hook on the back of the door. I kicked off my shoes and my black cardigan so I was standing in my lacy white button up the front blouse and black slacks.

I turned to Sherlock, "Umm…have you got a—"

"Hanging on the bathroom door," he replied, as if he could read my mind. Though, from what I heard, he could.

"Thank you." I took the striped blue robe off the hook and went inside the bathroom. I stripped down to my underwear and put it on, tying it tightly. I shook my long, curly/wavy blonde hair so it was somewhat dry, took off my makeup and headed back into the living room. I ran a comb through my hair so it wouldn't look like a poof-ball when it dried completely. I put my comb back in my bag, took my stuff to an armchair, (Sherlock was lying across the couch). I leaned back in the chair and got my laptop out of my bag. I opened it up and logged on and brought up the document for **"**The Sea Call's Me Home**"**, my pirate and siren love story. I sighed. I'd only written about a half a page. I stared at the screen for a few moments, resting my chin in my clasped hands. Staring. Not doing much thinking. I started zoning out, drumming my fingers on the laptop. I hadn't realized I was singing under my breath. Until a deep baritone voice interrupted my thoughts, "Please stop. I'm trying to think. You're mindless singing is putting me off."

I jumped a bit and turned and looked at Sherlock. "Oh, apologies…sorry…I'll just umm…get back to writing." I chuckled a bit and then melted my face into a scowl. _What an_ _arsehole! Why did Lily send me here!? _I began to type mindlessly_, _not realizing what I was writing_, _until I went back and read over it.

_"She had a too-perfect face, adorned with beautiful light blonde hair, a face that was always in the form of a scowl that seemed to say, "I'm superior, better then all of you." She was rude, stuck up, and so supercilious that all Nerissa wanted to do was strike her perfect face with her sharp tale. But no one else seemed to sea that…that her sister was that way, because everyone loved her, everyone loved perfect Ocarina, and Nerissa was always the one who was put down and insulted…mostly by her sister and her friends. Ocarina just laughed at her. Nerissa was always insulted for her untamable dark curly/ wavy locks and strange grey eyes. Sometimes she wished she could get away. Meet a merman…any man, just to escape, swim off, marry, be happy, and never have to deal with Ocarina again. Little did she know that her wish was soon to be…"_

I smiled and began to type a bit more.

"This is all very interesting." Sherlock said.

I gasped and slammed my laptop shut, turning swiftly, a glare upon my face, "Beg your pardon, but why were you reading over my shoulder?" I half demanded.

"I was bored. And your writing is something interesting."

I let out a deep sigh, "I suppose I should thank you for your complement." I said.

He didn't seemed to hear me, "This Nerissa character is a lot like you. She lives in the shadow of her elder sister. Dislikes her. She often spends times daydreaming, as you said in the very beginning of the story, wishing she was somewhere else. Much like yourself."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I read your writings when I get bored, there are plenty of books you wrote about a character, usually a protagonist, disliking and living in the shadow of their older sibling. One can therefore assume you relate that to yourself, as there are plenty and author out there who relates the events in their story to their real life. You're one of them. You and your sister don't get along, never have, never will. You dislike her. However, you also have a brother, darling little ten-year old he is, looks very much like you."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"There's a picture on your laptop, you, your sister, and your brother, though your sister is a bit shorter than I imagined."

I nodded, "Yes, Miranda and I don't get along, and Rhys, yes, I love him, he's darling. Though there's one little flaw in your deduction, Mr. Holmes…"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That's not Miranda in that picture, that's my younger sister of 18, Eva."

Sherlock looked taken a back, and studied my face for minute…then he said allowed, sounding disappointed, "Oh, of course, I knew that." He laughed to himself, "Two sisters…of course."

"Though that was pretty impressive Sherlock." I said, smiling at him, "I mean it."

"Well…of course it was." I thought I saw a bit of pink crawl up his cheeks. I put my laptop back in its bag and reclined in the chair, "So, what else can you tell me about myself?"

"Socially awkward." Sherlock replied.

"Oh, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Sophisticated. Defintiely."

"What else?"

"Nimble fingers suggest you play and instrument, most likely a piano, or a stringed instrument of some sort."

"Harp, piano, guitar, and a bit of the violin, but I'm not very good. I also play the clarinet."

"Really?"

"You play the violin, I see the case sitting right next to your music stand, and I can read the sheet music from here." I deduced.

"It helps me think." He replied.

"Same here." I answered, "So…what else have you got?"

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, but don't worry, more is coming up soon. Stay tuned. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. **

** -Luv**


End file.
